Gene's Premonition: New Beginning
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: **Chapter Nine Is Up**-Sequel to Gene's Premonition..Gene and the crew are back in another adventure. Can they survive it? -Please Read and Review-
1. New Beginning

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters...  
  
Konnichiwa! I finally wrote the first chapter of the sequel to Gene's Premonition! I hope you guys like it as much as you liked the first! Please review!  
  
Gene's Premonition: A New Beginning  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Gene, wake up!" Jim called out from the side of his bed. "It's time to go!"  
  
Gene motioned his hand for Jim to go away and pulled the covers over his head for instant darkness. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but his body was wide-awake, just not his enthusiasm of waking up to go to the spaceport with Suzuka and everyone else.  
  
Frustrated, Jim grabbed a hold of the cotton blue covers and pulled them away, revealing Gene only in his boxers. He then took the half-filled beer bottle from the dresser and poured it on his head. Gene instantly shot up as if it were reflex and glared at Jim with anger searing in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Jim?" he asked irately. "Can't you see that I'm trying to get some sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be so tired if you haven't of stayed up all night," he said, putting his hands on his hips. "Melfina, left earlier this morning to get dressed, so I think you should get ready, too."  
  
The beer ran down Gene's head like a waterfall crashing onto his legs. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay home, where he didn't have to worry about being in space. "Jim, I have an idea. How about you go and you could tell me all about it when you come back?"  
  
He shook his head. "Look, Gene, I'm not going to be your sidekick forever," he replied. "I won't always be there to do things for you. So, stop being so lazy all the time and it yourself."  
  
"I'm not lazy," he said, standing up. "You wouldn't understand, Jim. You never will I guess."   
  
Jim sighed, as he walked away. "Gene, I understand."  
  
But Gene didn't hear him; he just kept walking toward the bathroom. He walked inside and turned on the warm water. He stepped underneath the gushing water and let himself slip away with it. The water was like rain, but with a warmer feel. It reminded him of the day he killed Harry a year ago. Even though it's been a year, he can still feel every scar and wound on his body. Each had it's own pain, a pain that would never leave his body. It will be with him forever, just like the memories he wishes he could forget.  
  
A lot has changed since that day that will forever live in unsavory reputation. He and Melfina's relationship has been on shaky ground ever since she started to go to college. More than anything he didn't want their relationship to go sour like everyone else's as time past. He wanted to be with her forever, but lately, he's not so sure anymore. He's not sure if he still feels he same way about her as he did earlier. He's not sure if he feels at all.  
  
Gene's not the only one who's changed. Jim changed, too, but he changed in a better way than Gene has.   
  
Starwind and Hawking Enterprises has been doing really well, which means Jim doesn't have to worry about Gene spending all the money faster than they could make it. He also finds himself having a crush on Aisha Clan Clan. So every time he's around her-which is almost all the time-he feels his heart pounding rapidly against his chest and his cheeks turn a rosy color. He tries to hide it, but he doesn't do a good job at it.   
  
Suzuka has been leaving in Melfina's apartment until she can buy a place of her own. She still protects her, but since there hasn't been any threat of danger, she's been doing other things to keep herself busy, like catching bounties and drinking sake at local taverns.   
  
Aisha Clan Clan still works at the Chinese restaurant with Melfina. Lately, she's been trying to contact the Catarl Catarl so they could take her home, but she hasn't been able to get a hold of them. So she tries to forget about it and continue to live with hopes of contacting them one day.   
  
Everyone has changed in his or her own way. Ways that would take Gene fives years to complete. But he's always been the type of person that didn't like change. He hated it. He thought no matter how much a person changes, they will always be the same, only with a different outlook. It's like changing clothes. No matter how many times you change your clothes, you're still the same person. You can't stop yourself from being you.  
  
Gene stepped out of the shower, dripping with water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room. He put on a shirt and pants. He threw his cape on his shoulders and sat down on his bed to slip on his boots. As he tied them, he noticed his holster hanging from the wooden bedpost. He stared at it as if he was transfixed. His heart was trying to decide whether or not to take it with him, but his mind was already decided. He reached for it and clipped it around his waist. He wasn't sure if he was going to need it, but he wanted to be ready if something did arise.   
  
"Gene, are you ready yet?" Jim asked impatiently, standing in the doorway. "It's time to go."  
  
Gene looked up and nodded. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Good. Then let's go," he said. "Aisha and Melfina are waiting outside in the car."  
  
He stood up and walked toward him. "Anxious to see Aisha, Jim?" he teased, and started to walk toward the door.  
  
"I don't like her!" Jim exclaimed, blushing. "I swear I don't."   
  
"Sure you don't," he said sarcastically. "Jim, you're like a human tomato whenever you're around her."  
  
"I don't like her in that way, Gene," he said.   
  
"Don't worry, Jim," he said as they walked down the steel steps. "I promise I won't say anything to her. My lips are sealed."  
  
"Why do I feel that you're going to say something?" Jim asked.  
  
"Trust me, kid," he said.  
  
"You always say that," he replied. "And you always end up doing something to change my mind about trusting you."  
  
Gene smiled slyly at him once he spotted Aisha through the glass doors. Jim shook his head and tried to get in front of him so he could stop him from saying anything to her.  
  
"No, Gene!" he exclaimed. "Please don't say anything."  
  
"I won't," he said. "I promise."  
  
They opened the doors, feeling the sun's warmth reaching their faces. They walked down to the car, where Aisha and Melfina were already leaning against the car, letting the sun's rays strike them with vibrancy.  
  
"Won't say what?" Aisha asked, lifting her sunglasses over her eyes.  
  
Jim shook his head. His face turned bright red, brighter than the sun above them. "Nothing."  
  
Melfina straightened once she saw Gene. She wanted to run up to him and take him in her arms, but something stopped her. She felt a barrier surrounding him, like she felt when she first met him. But this time, she also had one around herself. It was her body was trying to protect her from herself.  
  
Gene looked up at her and forced a smile. "Hi Melfina," he said, walking toward her.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Gene." She breathed it back out. "I've missed you."  
  
He nodded and took her in his arms. "I've missed you, too."  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Come on, Jim," Aisha said. "Maybe if we get in the car and start to pull away, they won't notice we're gone."  
  
"A-All right," Jim stuttered, and got in the passenger seat, while Aisha got in the driver's seat.  
  
Gene and Melfina broke off and got into the car. They pulled away to embark on a new adventure.  
  
"What exactly are we going to see?" Gene asked.  
  
"Suzuka found something of yours while she was in space chasing a bounty," Melfina replied.  
  
Gene turned to her, raising his eyebrows. "What exactly did she find?"  
  
"The Outlaw Star," Aisha replied from the front seat. "You know, your spaceship."  
  
Gene felt his heart stop in his chest. He also felt the beer that he drank last night forcing its way up his throat. "The O-Outlaw St-Star?"  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***This chapter starts off boring, but I promise that the action is yet to come! So please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. The Advance of a New Enemy

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters...  
  
Konnichiwa! I hope you like this chapter and the story so far! Please review!  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Aisha exchanged looks with Melfina in the rearview mirror and then looked at Jim. "Hey, what's with him?"  
  
Jim only shook his and looked out the window. He didn't answer her, ignored her question. He knew exactly why Gene was so shocked. And he couldn't fathom what must be going through Gene's head right now. There wasn't a weird to describe it.  
  
Melfina looked at Gene's crestfallen face. She wanted to reach out to him and find out what was wrong, but lately he's been so distant and she couldn't reach him at all. She couldn't reach him even if she tried with all her might.  
  
"Gene," she said, holding back her arms from touching him. "What's the matter? Don't you want the Outlaw Star back? You should be happy that you have it back, since itwas stolen, like you said."  
  
He opened his eyes and turned to her. "The Outlaw Star wasn't stolen."  
  
"What?" they all asked in unison.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I hid it in space, so no one would find it. I thought no one would, but I guess I was wrong," he replied.  
  
"Why would you hide your own spaceship and leave it in space?" Aisha asked. "If I had a spaceship hiding somewhere, I would be in space searching for the Catarl Catarl."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly a Catarl Catarl, now am I, Aisha?" he snapped, getting a glimpse of her scowling expression in the rearview mirror. "Now as I was saying, I hid the Outlaw Star deep in space so the Key Pirates and other outlaws wouldn't find it. But the thing is, I hid it there because I knew I would never go back into space. Frankly, I wouldn't mind if I never saw space again. Space if just a vast graveyard for people who like to like on the wild side of things. I left that side a while ago."   
  
"I can't believe you, Gene," Jim said. "Space used to be everything to you. You would stand in the spaceport and just stare at the stars and at the spaceships taking off. You and Hilda-Wait, now I know for sure why you're acting like this."  
  
"And why is that, Einstein?" Gene asked. "Give me your solution to the problem."  
  
Jim turned around and kneeled on the car seat. "It's because of her. Hilda. That's what it is. You're afraid of having the same thing that was done to her happen to you," he replied. "What happened to her wasn't your fault. It would've happened if you were there, too. It was her time to go and you couldn't stop it from happening."  
  
"It's not that, Jim," he said. "Everything I touch will end up dying sooner or later. First it was Hilda and then it was almost Melfina. How many more people have to die because of me, Jim? Huh? Better watch out, you could be next."  
  
Jim shook his head in disappointment and turned back around to face the road. "What a idiot," he muttered through clenching teeth.   
  
Melfina looked at him with sympathy. She couldn't believe that he thought that everything that happened in the past was all his fault, when it really wasn't. What happened in the past was out of his control, just like it was with the future. She leaned to his side and kissed his cheek. "It will be all right," she whispered softly into his ear. "Whatever happens to us on our journey isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself for things that were out of your control."  
  
He turned to her and started into his eyes. [How could I be so stupid to question my love for her? She's the only reason why I'm still in this world. She's my whole world.] He smiled. "I know, Melfina. I know."  
  
"I don't understand it, Aisha," Jim said. "When I try to reason with him he's completely impossible, but when Melfina does he's reasonable."  
  
Aisha smiled. "You'll understand when you're older, Jim," she said, and turned off the freeway. "Just wait until you have a girlfriend of your own."  
  
Jim blushed. "I guess so," he said, and quickly turned to the window.  
  
They finally reached the spaceport and parked in the parking lot. They stepped out of the car and stretched out. They immediately spotted Suzuka as she leaned against a steel pole with her head tilted to the sky. She noticed them and straightened.  
  
"You're finally here," she said. "I was thinking you guys might have chickened out or something."  
  
Aisha shook her head. "We're not that cowardly, Suzu. And of course I am a Catarl Catarl, after all."  
  
"Are you always going to remind us?" Gene said, squinting due to the immense sunlight beating down on them. "It's not like we're going to forget."  
  
"Shut up, Gene," she growled.  
  
Melfina and Jim exchanged looks with Suzuka and then started to walk with her. But Aisha and Gene didn't notice that they had left. They were too busy arguing to notice anything.  
  
"Make me," he said. "Come on, Aisha."  
  
She lifted her hands, projecting out her long, sharp claws. "Let's go," she said, circling each other. "Suzuka, don't bet on Gene this time."  
  
But no answer, just the sounds of boots hitting the ground.  
  
"All right, Suzu?" she asked, but she still didn't get a response. "Wait, Gene."  
  
Gene stopped and stared at her curiously. "What are you backing out?"  
  
She shook her head. She looked all around them and realized they had left them while they were fighting. "Gene, they left us," she admitted. "They deserted us in the middle of the freaking spaceport."  
  
"I guess they did," he said, looking around. "Well, I suppose we should continue our fight later and go look for them."  
  
"All right," she said. "They're probably where the Outlaw Star is."  
  
He nodded in agreement and they walked down the long terminal to where the ships were located. As they walked, they had the strange feeling of someone following them. Gene turned, but saw no one that appeared to be doing so. He tried to shrug the feeling off his shoulders, but he still felt it.  
  
"Hey, Aisha," he whispered nonchalantly. "Do you have the feeling that we're being followed by someone?"  
  
"You mean you feel it, too? I thought if was just me," she replied. "Maybe we are and we just can't see who it is."  
  
"Get real, Aisha," he said. "If someone can see us, we can see them."  
  
She rolled her eyes and casually turned her head to look behind her. That was when she saw him. A man dressed in black: trenchcoat and boots. He was muscular like a brawny bodybuilder. He smiled slyly at her, which sent cold shivers up and down her spine. She quickly turned her head to Gene and pulled him off to the side in a small abandoned hallway. She quickly covered his mouth with her hand and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Gene, don't say a word," she said. "All right?"  
  
He nodded, looking at her curiously.  
  
She removed her hand from his mouth. "Gene, there's a guy out there that's following us!" she said, trying not to be loud.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know," she growled. "This big bulky guy with an evil smile."  
  
Gene reached for his gun in his holster. "I'm glad I came prepared for this type of thing," he muttered, and looked up at her. "Aisha, go to the Outlaw Star with the others. Tell them I'll be there soon, okay?"  
  
Aisha shook her head. "Gene, I can't leave you alone to fight. Catarl Catarl never let anyone fight alone. It's a rule."  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to break the rules sometimes," he said, clicking back the hammer. "And anyway, what good is it if we both die? Then who's going to protect them?"  
  
"I guess you're right," she said, scratching her ear. "I'll go, but be careful."  
  
"I'm afraid 'careful' isn't in my dictionary, but I'll try," he said.  
  
"Bye," she said, and ran off down the long, dark hallway.  
  
Gene watched her disappear in the darkness. He then turned around to see a man, just like the one Aisha saw, standing in front of him.   
  
"Gene Starwind," the man hissed like a snake ready to strike. "I've been looking for you."  
  
Gene grunted. "Well you found me. Now what?"  
  
"I'm Leilong," he said. "I've been ordered by Lord Hazanko to kill you."  
  
He laughed. "Oh really?" he asked. " Let me tell you, I've gotten through many fights where they vowed to kill me. And as you can see, I'm still alive, so good luck at succeeding."  
  
"I don't need luck, kid," he said. "I'm naturally good at anything I do. So, you're the one who's going to need the luck."  
  
"Whatever." He lifted his gun and rested his finger on the trigger. "Good-bye," he said, pulling it with force.  
  
The bullet shot out like a rocket exploding into space. In an instant, Leilong fell to the floor, crouching over. Gene shook his head and put his gun back into his holster.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me, boy," Leilong said. "I promise you that."  
  
Gene rolled his eyes. "You really shouldn't back promises you can't keep."  
  
He started to walk down the corridor, his cape unfurling like a flag behind him. He reached the spaceport and found the Outlaw Star. Everyone stood, staring up at it as if it were a giant standing high above a small city. It was amazing. It was painted blood red, after his favorite color and it had blue stars painted on the sides of it. It shined like a ruby among other flawless gems. It reminded him of his childhood dream of going into space. It was the only thing he ever wanted, until he met Hilda. They traveled through space, collecting bounties and having fun. But when she was killed, everything had changed. He didn't want to go into space; he didn't want anything to do with it. But now, he wanted it. He wanted to go into space. He wanted to feel the same experiences he missed. He wanted to be reminded of her again.  
  
"Gene," Jim said, turning to him. "Are you ready?"  
  
He nodded. "I'll never be more ready in my life."  
  
Melfina walked up to him and took his hand in hers. "Let's leave this place, then."  
  
He smiled down at her and they walked down the long terminal. They didn't know it yet, but they were walking toward their destiny. A destiny that would change them forever.  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. The One

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters…  
  
It's been soooooo long since I've updated, and I'm very sorry! I sort of forgot about it and started to write a fic for Blue Seed. But I promise to not neglect this anymore!  
  
Please Enjoy! And don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"It doesn't work!" Aisha shouted, kicking at the side of the ship. "You brought us to a ship that doesn't work! The door won't even open!"  
  
Jim put his hands in his pockets and glared at her. "Well your kicking at it won't make it better, Aisha. Frankly, you're just making the problem even worse than it already is."  
  
Gene sighed in frustration as he watched her kick the ship. He couldn't believe that they came all this way to find that the ship doesn't work. He didn't know why it wouldn't, since it worked perfectly the last time he used it. So why wouldn't work now? After all these years of sitting in the spaceport?  
  
"Gene, did anything happen to it while you were in space?" Melfina asked, looking up at him with hope. "Do you remember?"  
  
He scratched his head as if he was trying to scratch away the blank spot in his head to recover his memories. "No. I don't remember anything." He only remembered watching a missile heading violently towards Hilda's ship and blowing up in midair.   
  
"Jim, do you remember?" Melfina asked, turning her gaze towards him.  
  
Jim shook his head. "I wasn't with Gene then. I met him after he came to Sentinal."  
  
"Open!" Aisha said, continuing to kick. "In the name of the Catarl Catarl, I command you to open!"  
  
Gene walked up to her and pushed her out of the way. "Stop it for a minute," he said. She growled at him, but he ignored her. He rubbed his hand over the metal panel that was next to the door until he found a latch. He lifted it and the panel flew open with a sound of air pressure releasing.  
  
"Wow," Aisha said, staring wide-eyed at it. "How did you know to do that?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Instinct I guess."  
  
He lifted his finger to the number pad and dialed in a password.  
  
"Incorrect password," a male voice said, as the panel flashed red. "If you are not that captain, please step away from the ship. If you are the captain, please state your name."  
  
Gene looked at the others and then turned back to the panel. He didn't know what to do or say. So he just stood there, staring at it.  
  
"Do it, Gene," Jim coaxed, nudging his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Aisha said. "I want to go inside."  
  
He sighed. "All right, already."  
  
"Please state your name," it said again.  
  
"Gene Starwind," he replied.  
  
"Please wait a moment so I can process the data," it said.  
  
They stepped back as they watched the ship come to life. Lights on the sides of the ship burned with glory and shields over the windows retracted, revealing glass portholes.   
  
"Confirmation complete," the voice said. "You may enter."  
  
The door lifted up, blowing air at their faces. They looked at each other and then stepped inside. The door closed behind them as they walked down the dark corridor. They past doors and glass windows with stars engraved on them. It was everything he remembered. All the memories and moments he had that happened here. It was the ship he wanted as a child and finally received as an adult. But now that he has it, does he still want it as much as he did?  
  
"Gene," Suzuka said, "where did you get this ship?"  
  
"Long story," he admitted, and looked straight ahead. "Not enough time to tell."  
  
After a of couple minutes, they finally got to the cockpit. Jim rushed in and sat down in one of the four chairs. He was smiling like a kid in a candy store, except his candy store would be filled with computers and other electronics.  
  
"This is amazing," he said. "The technology is very advanced even for today!"  
  
Gene smiled. "Yeah, kid. Now I have you to figure out everything, because me and computers just don't mix."  
  
"I saw that coming," Jim muttered under his breath.  
  
Gene laughed and sat down in the captain's seat. He turned the key that was already in the ignition. The lights inside the ship turned on and the doors unlocked to the rooms along the corridors.  
  
"Welcome, Gene Starwind," the voice said. "I am Gilliam, the brain of the Outlaw Star."  
  
"What the hell is that?" Jim asked with an uneasy look on his face.  
  
"Uh… I'm not sure," Gene said. "I don't remember there being a voice for the ship."  
  
"Men. They're such idiots," Suzuka said. "When we were outside it talked to us and now when we're in here, it says that it's the computer. So obviously the computer for the ship is very advanced to have a voice."   
  
Aisha nodded. "Yep."  
  
Jim rolled his eyes and turned to Gene. "What do girls know anyway?"  
  
Gene shrugged.  
  
"There appears to be more than one person aboard the ship," Gilliam stated. "Please state your name."  
  
"Jim Hawking."  
  
"Aisha Clan Clan of the invincible Catarl Catarl."  
  
"Suzuka."  
  
"Melfina."  
  
"Thank you for cooperating," Gilliam replied. "Captain Starwind, should I get ready for launch?"  
  
"Call me Gene," he said. "Sure, we're ready for launch."  
  
As he gripped the throttle, he heard a high pitched scream behind me. He instantly turned to see Melfina with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Gene!" she shouted.  
  
Suddenly a tubular pod elevated from the ground below her. The tube came all the way up, sealing her inside of it.   
  
"What the hell?" Gene asked. "What happened to her?"  
  
"I--I don't know," Jim admitted, staring wide-eyed.  
  
After a couple of minutes, pieces of the tube's covering started to split open like cracks in the sidewalk. There was Melfina, suspended in a water-like substance, naked. Her arms were crossed over her chest and the tube's covering covered everything below her bellybutton, all except her legs. They stared in bewilderment.  
  
"Melfina?" Gene said, and stood up. He walked over to the tube and placed his pond on the glass. "Why are you in there?"  
  
"She didn't open her eyes yet," Aisha pointed out. "Is she still alive?"   
  
"Of course she is," he replied defensively.   
  
"Then maybe we should find a way to get her out," Jim said.  
  
Gene nodded and got ready to pound the handle of his gun into the glass tank, when Suzuka grabbed a hold of his arm. He turned to her with a scowl on his face. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Look," she said, pointing to Melfina. "Her eyes are opening."  
  
He turned back to the tube and sure enough, she was wide awake. She didn't blink, nor did it look like she was breathing, but she was still alive. And that's all that mattered to him.  
  
"Melfina?" he said. "What are you doing in there?"  
  
She said, without moving her lips, "Navigational unit now fully operating."  
  
"Huh?" Aisha said. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"Melfina is simply the navigator for the Outlaw Star," Gilliam explained. "She has the ability take you to anywhere you could possibly want to go and find shortcuts on the way. But I assure you that her abilities stretch beyond that."  
  
"So basically she's a human compass?" Jim asked.  
  
"Mostly," he replied. "Now you all may be seated so we could takeoff safely."  
  
"Melfina?" Gene said, continuing to stare at her. He didn't understand it… Why was she the one to be the navigator and not somebody else? Out of the five of them, why was she the one?"  
  
"Come on, Gene," Jim said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "It's time to launch.  
  
He nodded and then sat down in his seat. He took the throttle in his hand, gripping it tightly, trying to release his stress.   
  
[Calm down, Gene. Everything will be all right. Be the strong outlaw that you are. Don't let a stupid thing like going into space freak you out.]  
  
He nodded to himself and pulled the throttle toward him. "The Outlaw Star is ready for some space action."  
  
And with that, the ship blasted into the air like a rocket , shooting for the stars.   
  
--  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Real or Not?

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters…  
  
Hey everyone! I Hope you guys enjoy this short chapter! And next chapter I hope to bring Hanmyo into the story! So please review so I know to continue!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I'm tired," Aisha said with a yawn.   
  
"Go into one of the rooms in the back, then," Gene said. "You won't miss anything."  
  
She stood up and stretched out her long arms. "Fine." She turned to Jim, who was laying half-asleep in his chair. She nudged his shoulder until he woke up. "You want to come to come with me, Jim? You're about to fall asleep on your keyboard."  
  
He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "Go where?"   
  
"To bed, silly," she replied, helping him to his feet. "Let's go, Jim."  
  
His eyelids weren't fully open and neither was his mind. He was stuck in-between going to sleep and already being asleep. After a few minutes, he finally realized what was happening. Aisha, his crush ever since the time they were locked in that old tomb, was taking him to bed, where she was also going to be sleeping. His face turned bright red with embarrassment.  
  
"Aisha?" he croaked. "I'm not that tired after all. So I don't need any sleep."  
  
She shook her head. "Don't be silly, Jim. You're tired and you know it."  
  
He shrugged in defeat. "Yeah. I guess I am."  
  
They walked down the dark hallway, with Suzuka following behind them.  
  
Gene grinned, keeping his eyes on the millions of stars ahead of him. They've been in space for a couple of long hours. They were all tired, but he knew that he had to stay awake to be able to fully control the ship. So he let everyone else fall asleep while he forced himself to stay awake.  
  
"Gilliam, how long until we get to Blue Nexus?" Gene asked with a yawn.  
  
"About three hours, Gene," he replied. "It's just desolate space the whole way there, so you could put the ship on autopilot it you wish."  
  
"Sounds good," he said, and pressed the red button to turn the autopilot on. He stood up and started to walk down the hall, when Melfina called out to him from her tube.  
  
"Gene?" she said.  
  
He stopped and turned to her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Please stay with me, Gene," she pleaded. "I don't want to be alone."   
  
He sighed and said, "All right, I'll stay."  
  
He sat down in the chair that Suzuka was sitting on and reclined back.   
  
"Thank you, Gene," she said. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"You know, Melfina," he said thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling, "it's not even like you're speaking to me. It's like someone's talking for you and controlling your every movement. Like a robot."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
He sat up and stared at her. "Are you even real, Melfina? Is that you're brain and your heart?" he asked, and then stood up. "Is everything you're all about true? Or is it just an illusion?"  
  
She blinked and looked in slow motion, turned her head to him. "I'm real. I breathe, eat, sleep, feel, and… love," she said. "I'm just as real as you are, Gene."  
  
He walked over to her and shook his head. He wasn't sure anymore. Everything he ever thought was true and real was turning out to be a lie. They were all lies. He knew there was some big secret that everyone was hiding from him. He wanted to know why everyone was hiding it.   
  
[Why is everything not as it appears to be?]  
  
"Are you really real, Melfina?" he asked. "Or is that what someone told you? Or maybe even programmed into you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice was filled with hurt. "Programmed?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nevermind, Melfina," he said. "Just thinking out loud."  
  
He tried to reassure her with a smile, but he could only curve his lips slightly. He shrugged away his doubt and sat down in the pilot's chair.  
  
--  
  
"Jim, are you awake?" Suzuka asked.  
  
He lifted his head from his pillow. "Yeah, unfortunately." He sat up and glared at Aisha, who was snoring as loud as the ship's engine. "Can I borrow your sword for a minute, Suzuka?"  
  
She laughed. "You know you don't want to do that."  
  
"No, I'm sure of it," he replied. "When it comes to sleeping, I don't care if I like the person or not."  
  
"So you like her?" Suzuka asked.  
  
His face turned red. "I--I well…"  
  
She grinned and sat up. "Don't worry, Jim. I won't say anything."  
  
He sighed in relief. "Thanks," he said. "How did you know?"  
  
"It's obvious," she answered. "You act differently around her then you do with everyone else."  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
He looked outside the window. Black space for miles and miles, with a few dull stars. "I expected space to be more than just darkness," he said. "I was expecting aliens and millions of stars, you know?"  
  
"Jim, not everything is as it appears to be," she said. "Remember that."  
  
He nodded and lied back down.  
  
They were quiet for a minute. Only the sound of the engine running and Aisha's snoring filled the atmosphere.  
  
"Suzuka?" Jim asked.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Can I borrow your sword?"  
  
  
--  
  
To be continued…  
  
Please review! 


	5. The Girl With Purple Hair

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters…  
  
Hi everyone! I hope you guys like the story so far! Please review and tell me what you think so I know whether or not to keep writing this or not…   
  
Chapter Five  
  
They arrived in Blue Nexus an hour later. It was muggy with no moisture in the air. "Gene, isn't this place known for its translucent water?" Jim asked, looking over the desolate land. Everything was dry, even the water basins of lakes and rivers. The only water in sight was that of the large fountain in the middle of the town square, where it spewed with water that glimmered like diamonds under the excruciating sun.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Well where's all the water, Gene?" he asked. "This place is just a town surrounded by desert with white sand."  
  
"Before Gene could reply, Gilliam said, "To correct you: Blue Nexus is know for its underground lakes. They're hidden beneath the town, but can be easily accessed cave in the mountains on the other side of town."  
  
"What's next, oh mighty tour guide?" Gene asked sarcastically, and then walked down the airport terminal.  
  
They walked down the terminal and then entered the town.  
  
Gypsies danced on the streets with symbols in their hands, and venders sold fine diamonds and delicious-smelling food on the corners. Its was totally different from what they were exposed to on Sentinel III. It was a whole other world filled with people they considered to be strange and impoverished.   
  
"They're poor," Melfina pointed out. "But how can they be? They have jewel mines and other ways of getting money."  
  
Suzuka pulled Gene's arm. He turned to her with a strange look on his face. "Gene."  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"There's no police stations or other ways of law enforcement," she said, letting his arm go. "Everyone's poor and finding ways of getting cash, even though they have things to trade with other planets…"  
  
Gene stepped forward and looked the town over. Gypsies. Peddlers. Pawn shops. Secret water wells. Jewel mines. It all came together to form this one big puzzle.  
  
"It's a bounty zone," he said. "They're criminals."  
  
"Exactly," Suzuka said. "That means we can't let them know we're--well mostly you--are outlaws who just happen to collect bounties."  
  
"We're low on cash and you're saying I can't collect any bounties?" he asked in shock. "You're out of your mind, Suzuka. I don't know about you, but I need to eat."  
  
Jim ignored him and turned his attention to Suzuka. "How about we pawn something? Then maybe they won't be suspicious of us."  
  
She nodded. "But what are we going to pawn?"  
  
"Damn," Aisha said, more to herself than to the others. "Why can't this shine like it's supposed to?"  
  
And one by one, they all turned to Aisha, who was wearing a gold necklace that was just screaming at them to be pawned.  
  
Aisha took notice at their hungry stares and shook her head vigorously. "No!" she shouted, holding the necklace tightly in her hand. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you guys pawn my necklace. It's an official Catarl Catarl medallion past down from generation to generation! I can't let you sell it!"  
  
  
"Aisha," Gene said with a conniving smile on his face. "I bet we could get a lot of money for it."  
  
"I bet you could," she said, and shook her head. "I'm still not giving you my necklace."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Never."  
--  
  
An hour later they were eating in a smoky restaurant and Aisha was one necklace short of having one.   
  
"Hey, don't worry, Aisha," Gene said, sipping a glass of cold beer. "Look at it this way: We have enough money to eat and get a hotel now."  
  
"Only you would think about that," she said, staring at the plate of food before her, It didn't seem that much to her anymore. It was just food to fill her starving appetite, but that necklace was worth more than her life. "But you don't understand, that necklace was very important."  
  
He waved his hand in front of his face. "We'll get you a new one later, okay?"  
  
She sighed and began to eat. "I suppose."  
  
They sat there for a while eating, talking, and then some more eating. When there stomachs felt like they were going to explode because of overeating, the left to find a hotel to stay for the night.  
  
They found a hotel on the far reaches of the town and walked inside.  
  
"May I help you?" the short guy behind the counter asked.  
  
Gene leaned on the counter with his elbow and said, "Yeah I need four rooms for one night."  
  
The guy turned away from them and started to type away on a small computer. "It appears that we only have three that are vacant," he replied, glancing back at them.  
  
"Three?" Gene repeated, and then looked back at everyone else. They nodded as if he asked them a question and then looked back at him. "Sure. We'll take them."  
  
"Follow me," he said, jiggling keys in his right pocket.   
  
They followed behind him as he lead them down a long, dim hallway that was lighted by small wall lamps. They then stopped at the end of the hallway, where the guy opened one of the doors.   
  
"Here you go," he said, handing Gene three sets of keys. "The other rooms are right across the hall. So if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
They nodded in response and he walked away.  
  
Suzuka took one of the key rings from his hand and unlocked one of the doors across the hall. "I want this room," she said, and walked inside. "See you in the morning."  
  
Gene grunted. "Why does she get her own room?"  
  
Jim shrugged. "She called it first."  
  
"whatever," he said with an irritated sigh. "Here, Jim, you and Aisha share this room. And Melfina and I will get the other one."  
  
Jim blushed. "Huh? You can't put me in a room with her, Gene."  
  
Aisha grabbed the key. "Don't worry, Jim. I won't hurt you," she said, and winked. "I promise."  
  
He forced a smile on his face as he scratched his head. "O--okay."  
  
Gene grinned and went to walk inside the room, when he remembered something. He forgot to lock the ship. "Damn it!"  
  
Jim turned. "What is it, Gene?"  
  
He put his hands in his pockets. "I forgot to lock up the ship." He laughed as he dug through his pockets. "Do me a favor and go lock it for me, okay, Jim?"  
  
He took the keys. "Fine."  
  
"Thanks, kid."  
  
--  
  
Jim aimlessly walked down the sidewalk. He could hear loud music that vibrated through his body as if they were impulses from the ground. Though it was a dangerous place for them to be in, he felt safe there. He felt no fear or warning. It was like they were welcomed with open arms. Or at least that's what they hope.  
  
On the way back from locking the ship, he came across a huge stone fountain spewing water up into the heavens above. He stopped in his tracks and stared. He was transfixed by the beauty and the way it made every problem he was having disappear into thin air like water vapor.  
  
As he stared, he noticed a girl with purple hair sitting on the edge of it, looking forward into the waterfall as if she was trying to see straight through it. He felt the urge to walk up to her. So he did.  
  
She noticed him and smiled at him. "Hi," she said in a docile voice. "I'm Hanmyo."  
  
He blushed, feeling the ground beneath him moving in circles. "Hi. I'm Jim."  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Please Review! 


	6. The Pink Rose Lives

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters…  
  
Hey everyone! Long time no update, eh? I'm sorry, but I was grounded off the computer for two weeks, so I haven't been on to write. I promise to have the next chapter soon! Please review!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hanmyo jumped off the edge of the concrete rim of the fountain and stood next to Jim. She smiled at him, showing off her pearly whites. "Hi Jim. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
Jim only blushed. He didn't know what to say. It was the same feeling he has whenever he's around Aisha. It's the feeling of freefalling into space, with nothing but air around you. But you're not alone, because you could feel the warmth of the person you care most about right beside you. You're body's filled with complete tranquility and you pray for it to never end.   
  
She giggled. "What's the matter, Jim? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
She put her hand out. "Want to see something amazing?"  
  
He looked at her hand and then back into her eyes. [I guess Gene won't care if I'm a little late. I mean, it's not as if he's my mom or anything.] He nodded and put his hand in hers. "Sure."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
--  
  
"I wonder where Jim went," Melfina said, closing the curtains. "It's getting dark and he's been out there for a while."  
  
Gene took off his white T-shirt and threw it on the floor. "He'll be fine. He's a tough kid, Mel."  
  
She nodded. "I suppose you're right."  
  
"Of course I am," he said. "I know the kid like the back of my hand." He lifted his hand to his face. "Well maybe not that well, but I know him well enough."  
  
She had a worried look on her face. "I guess I worry too much."  
  
Gene slid into bed and leaned his back against the headboard. He watched as Melfina stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was unnerving how she stared at her reflection as if she was trying to see through he skin; to see the real her that was inside. She looked depressed and he felt as if it was all his fault. But he didn't know how to apologize He didn't even know where to start.  
  
"Gene?" she said, looking at him in the mirror.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said on the ship?" she said. "About me not being real?"   
  
He scratched his head. He was tongue-tied. All of his words were trapped inside his throat. So he only stared at her, hoping she could read his mind or even his eyes.   
  
"Why do you question things?" she asked. "Why can't you just take things as they are?"  
  
He didn't answer. He kept his eyes on her.  
  
"You question everything, Gene. You look for everyone's motives for them being nice to you, it's like you can't accept that they only care about you and not trying to use you like people have in the past."  
  
She turned to him. "Real or not, I still love you, Gene. I love you more than the whole universe. And I'm not programmed to say that to you… It's how I feel inside, where it counts," she said, as tears built up in her eyes.  
  
"Mel… I-I"  
  
"Things don't always happen for a reason. Some things are just hard to explain and shouldn't have to be," she said. "So why do you need a reason for me loving you? And for me being the navigator for the Outlaw Star?"  
  
He stared into her eyes. They were glossy like pools of sorrow as tears grew in her eyes. He stood up and walked over to her.   
  
"Gene?" she said, startled.  
  
He hushed her and then wrapped his arms around her. "Forget what I said on the ship. I wasn't thinking right."  
  
She smiled and tightly held on to him. His embrace felt like a warm sweater that smelt of ivory soap. "I love you, Gene."  
  
--  
  
"Wow, Hanmyo," Jim said. "This is amazing."  
  
"I told you," she giggled.  
  
They stood high above a pool of crystal clear water on a boulder that shined with limestone and quartz. Waterfalls and small springs cascaded down rocks and out of dark caves. It looked as if they were at the bottom of a huge wishing well.   
  
"Is this drinking water?" he asked, placing his hand under a tiny spring. The water was cool like melting ice from glaciers.   
  
She nodded. "Yes. This water is purified, unlike the water that this planet has in other places."  
  
Hearing this, he cupped his hands and filled his hands with water. He then lifted his hands to his mouth and sipped the water. The water glided down his throat, numbing it.  
  
"Good?" she asked.  
  
He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and turned to her. "Very," he replied.  
  
Suddenly, a beeping noise started to go off. At first Jim thought it was Gene beeping him to come home, but when he saw Hanmyo's startled face staring at a flat screen. He knew it wasn't for him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right there," she said to the person on the screen. "Yes. All right. I'm fine. I'm with a friend."  
  
Jim's cheeks turned red. [I'm her friend? I HAVE to talk to Gene about this.]  
  
She put the screen in his pocket and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Jim, but I'm afraid I have to go."  
  
"Oh that's all right," he assured. "I have to go, too."  
  
She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Will you see me tomorrow?"  
  
He stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe that she just kissed him. It was on the cheek, but it still meant something.  
  
He nodded in a daze. "Yeah."  
  
"Great. Meet me at the fountain, tomorrow at noon," she said, and ran away.  
  
On the way to the hotel, Jim stumbled upon a huge bucket of unwanted flowers. He looked them over, noticing that all of them were dead, except for a single pink rose. He scanned the street and when he was sure no one was watching him, he picked it up and ran with it.   
  
"She'll love it," he said to himself. "The perfect gift."  
  
--  
  
Please Review! 


	7. Depature is Such Sweet Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters…  
  
Hey everybody! I finally wrote this chapter! I hope you guys like it and please review!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"So you're finally growing up, kid, eh?" Gene said as he brushed his teeth. "What's the lucky girl's name?"  
  
Jim blushed, spitting out the toothpaste that was in his mouth. "Why should I tell you, Gene? I don't need you teasing me about it every time you get the chance."  
  
Gene nudged his shoulder and said, "Come on. I won't tease ya. I promise I won't."  
  
He bit his lower lip and wiped his mouth with a towel. "Her name is Hanmyo."  
  
Gene smirked. He wiped his mouth off and said, "Maybe we should have a man to man talk one of these days, Jim."  
  
Jim looked at Gene, raising his brow. He didn't know what he was trying to get at. He pondered it over, but he still didn't get it. As he thought it over, he noticed a sly grin creeping over Gene's face. That was when he fully understood exactly what he was trying to get at. His cheeks burned red in embarrassment and discomfort.   
  
"Gene, is that all you ever think about?" he asked, his fists clenching at his sides. "It's not like that when I'm with Hanmyo. We're friends and that's all."  
  
He nodded, startled by his anger. "All right. Sorry," he said, and walked away.  
  
--  
  
It was noon and Hanmyo sat in the park with her two cats, Kemi and Mata. She was waiting for Jim to meet her.  
  
"Hanmyo," Kemi said. "We must leave this place soon."  
  
She turned to her and said, "You know what Hazanko said, he wants the Outlaw Star and Melfina before we leave."  
  
Mata jumped up on her lap. "You care for that boy too much. You have more important things to do than be with him. You know that."  
  
Hanmyo looked away. She felt heartbroken. She felt herself being torn apart between love and war. "I can't help it, you guys. Jim was so nice to me and he makes me smile."  
  
"It's making you soft," Kemi said. "Too soft in fact."  
  
She sighed, frowning. She knew they were right, they always are. But she'd rather be happy with Jim, instead of being mad with the enemy.  
  
--  
  
Jim ran toward the fountain with the pink rose in his tight grasp. A smile was planted on his face and a twinkle sparkled in his eye. He doesn't remember being this happy in his whole entire life. He never felt like this before, except with Aisha, but it wasn't this strong. This was big and he wanted it to last forever.  
  
He reached the fountain and slowed down. Hanmyo sat there with her two cats, smiling happily at him. She said something to the cats that he didn't hear and they trotted away. She jumped off the fountain and ran toward him, waving her hand wildly.  
  
"Jim! I'm so glad you came!" she shouted, and hugged him once she was close enough to him.   
  
He blushed as he felt her arms tightly wrapping around him. "Hi Hanmyo," he said nervously.  
  
She let him go and backed away a few steps. She looked at the rose in his hands and looked up at him. "What's that in your hands, Jim? Is it for me?"  
  
He nodded and handed it to her. She carefully took it from him, making sure she didn't get pricked by the thorns. She lifted it to her nose and smelled it's sweet scent. She smiled at him adoringly, slightly tilting her head.  
  
"Thank you very much," she said. "It's pretty. I've never gotten a rose before. When I think about it, I don't think I ever got a flower before."  
  
"Well now you have," he said.   
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I suppose so."  
  
They sat down on the edge of the fountain. The sun was directly above them, casting its light over the park. The rays that shone through the fountain's water, made tiny rainbows on top of it. It was a perfect day and their perfect moment. He didn't want it to end.  
  
"This is fate, Jim," she said. "Only fate would bring us together like this. Don't you think so?"  
  
He blushed as he felt her hand slip into his. "Uh… I guess."  
  
"You confuse me," she said, and giggled. "But that's what I like about you. You just have this weird quality about you that draws me to you. I'm not sure what it is…Maybe it's love."  
  
As Jim was about to reply, his walkie-talkie started to go off. He pulled it out from his belt and saw that it was Gene. "Sorry, Hanmyo, but I have to take this call. Hold on a minute."  
  
She nodded. "Sure."  
  
He walked a few feet away from her, his back facing her. "Gene? What it is?"  
  
"Jim? Where are you?" he asked, his voice scratchy.   
  
"In the park," he replied. "Why?"  
  
"We have to go, Jim. Suzuka said she overheard voices while she was in her room. They said they wanted the Outlaw Star and Melfina," he said. "So stop whatever you're doing and get down here now."  
  
He sighed. He was disappointed. He didn't want to leave Hanmyo; not yet. They just met, really, and he wanted to be with her longer. But he should've known not to get attached to her, because he would have to say good-bye to her eventually. But still, it was too soon for him.  
  
"Jim?" Gene said. "You still there, kid?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," he replied, scratching his hair. "I'll be there soon."  
  
"Great," he said. "See ya."  
  
He clipped the walkie-talkie back on his belt and turned to Hanmyo. But when he looked at the fountain, she wasn't there. Only a piece of paper rested on the edge of it. She was gone…  
  
He walked over to the fountain and picked up the piece of paper. It read:  
  
Jim,  
I'm sorry that I couldn't say good-bye to you properly,  
but I'm afraid that it might be a long time till we see each  
other again. I want you to know that I'll always think about you  
whenever smell a rose's sweet scent or when I see another  
fountain of water. I hope you will be thinking of me also.  
Whenever you feel lonely or sad, just remember that I'm  
out there thinking of you. I'll miss you, Jim.   
Dreaming of you,  
Hanmyo  
  
Jim held back his tears and placed the paper in his pocket. He walked back to the ship with his head down in grief…  
  
--  
  
To be continued… Please Review 


	8. The Pink Rose Fades

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters…  
  
Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Since it took so long, I decided to make this chapter longer than the others. I hope you like the story so far, and please review!  
  
--  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Hanmyo jumped onto her ship in the spaceport, along with Kemi and Mata, her friend cats. She put her key into the ignition, causing the engine to rumble. The lights and computers turned on with loud beeps.  
  
"Systems are green," Mata said. "Take off systems are ready."  
  
Hanmyo took in a deep breath as the spaceship slowly took off. As the ship got into the air, she thought about Jim. She hated leaving him without saying good-bye, but this was more important. This was her mission and she had strict orders not to screw it up or she would be destroyed like all the others who failed. She just wished she was strong enough to pick Jim over her assignment.   
  
"Good-bye, Jim Hawking," she whispered, watching the blue sky turn into dark space. "We'll see each other again."  
  
--  
  
Jim hurried onto the Outlaw Star and ran into the cockpit. Gene was already sitting in the pilot's chair, starting the engine. Suzuka and Aisha were in their chairs that were on each side of Gene, and Melfina was already in her tube.  
  
He stood there, staring off into another world. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to feel her sweet kisses lingering on his cheek. He wanted to feel those feelings again. But now they are all lost. He'll never feel them or see her ever again. And that makes his heart spew with burning tears. He could only see her in his dreams and even then, the burning tears don't go away.  
  
Gene turned to him. "Why are you standing there gawking, Jim? Get in your seat. We have to go right now."  
  
He nodded and quickly sat down in his chair. He turned on his computer and set up the radar system. The Outlaw Star took off into the unknown sky with clouds of smoke trailing behind it. It soon broke the atmosphere and was in deep space in the matter of minutes.   
  
Jim sulked in his chair. He missed Hanmyo. He couldn't believe that she left before he even got a chance to tell her how much he liked her. And now, she'll never know. Neither will he.  
  
As he stared blankly at the screen, he noticed a small red dot blinking on the screen. It was coming closer and closer to the ship with violent speed. It was only three miles away, and in space, it only seemed like three feet.  
  
"Gene," Jim said, pointing at the dot. "I'm picking up something on the radar system… It appears to be a ship."  
  
Gene looked at the screen and then quickly out the windshield. He saw nothing but desolate space, but there still stood a chance of threat. "Melfina, are the boosters ready?"  
  
"They are, but not enough to be used at this moment," she replied. "I'm very sorry, Gene."  
  
"Damn," he muttered under his breath.  
  
The dot on the screen was gaining on them very quickly. And they couldn't go any faster, sine the boosters aren't fully functional due to the debris that had ruined parts of the main controls when they landed on Blue Nexus. They were like a boat with no motor with a shark circling around them. They were at a complete loss without any luck to wish for.  
  
"Gene!" Melfina's voice shrieked, it echoed like the wind from a tornado. "They're off the map… They've disappeared into thin air. I don't see them anywhere."   
  
"What?!?" he asked loudly. "How can they just disappear? It's not possible. It defies all the laws of physics."  
  
"It's true, Gene," Gilliam said. "I don't detect them on my scanner and it can scan anywhere up to a five hundred mile radius. So they either disappeared or they could fly faster than the speed of light."  
  
Jim quickly looked at his blinking monitor. He didn't see anything, not even a single asteroid floating on the radar. He didn't understand it. He didn't comprehend how they could disappear so quickly without him noticing them. But then, he remembered something: Not everything makes sense at first glance, especially in space.  
  
"Gene, I think there's more to it than them just disappearing," Jim said, turning to him. "Maybe they didn't vanish at all. Maybe they just made it appear so, sort of like a magician trying to make a famous landmark disappear."  
  
"I'm not following you," Gene said, bewildered.   
  
Suzuka grunted in irritation. "For the thinking-impaired, he means that they've created an illusion. They simply made themselves camouflaged by their surroundings. Like a hunter wearing camouflage while hunting."  
  
He nodded. "Oh, now I get it. So they think they can trick us? Well they have another thing coming to them."  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. "They did trick us, well at least you anyway," he said, and smiled. "But that's all they're going to be successful in."   
  
"Right," he replied, and flipped on the main computer. A green grid appeared on the windshield, showing their coordinates and the surroundings around them. But unfortunately, it didn't show the other ship. "Gilliam, is there any way you could possibly detect the other ship?"  
  
"Well, I could use my heat sensors to scan the area, but it may not work that well, since other objects will be detected with it," Gilliam replied. "But I'll do my best to find it."  
  
"I wish I could use my Catarl Catarl powers to help," Aisha said thoughtfully, clenching her fist. "I'm sure they would be powerful enough to destroy that ship."  
  
"Yeah, then maybe you would be useful for something," Gene murmured with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up, Gene," she hissed, and held up her hand with her claws projecting out. "You don't want me to claw you to death."  
  
"I don't think this is the right time to fight, you guys," Suzuka said.  
  
--  
  
"Hanmyo," Mata said, running the scanner. "The Outlaw Star is exactly a hundred miles away from us. They still don't suspect us."  
  
She nodded. "Good. Very good. Now an attack from us will be unexpected and they won't be able defend from it."  
  
Kemi purred in satisfaction. "Hazanko will be pleased, Hanmyo, since the others weren't nearly as successful as we are. Maybe he'll even give us back our freedom, like he had promised."  
  
Hanmyo smiled at the thought of being free. Even the idea of it made her whole body simmer in happiness. She can't even remember the feeling of being free, but she knows that it's everything that it's said to be and more.  
  
She remembers living with her cats in a small apartment in the outskirts of Heifong 5. Life was easy then. Nobody ordering to do things or making her to hunt people down with important spaceships. Everything was simple and less demanding. But that was when her parents were killed a couple years after by a group of outlaws. She found them on the floor of their apartment, dead. On the walls, there were symbols of the outlaws written in her parents' blood. Not only did her life change at that moment, but hers did, too. It was too bad that they both changed for the worse.  
  
After their death, her and her cats roamed the streets, since they couldn't pay the rent for their apartment anymore. They stole clothes and food when ever they needed it, which was every day. They would go for days without taking a shower or having a half decent meal that wasn't stolen or taken from a dumpster. Life was hard, and it kept getting harder. It seemed as if there was no ray of hope for them.  
  
But after a couple months of living on the street, help finally came to them. Hazanko offered them a better life if they served him faithfully. They agreed and became his loyal servants. They hunted outlaws, which was Hanmyo's favorite part, since she hated outlaws for what they had done to her parents. She slaughtered so many that she stopped counting after the number reached three digits. She wasn't proud of what she was doing, but she wanted a better life for herself and she would do anything in order to get one.   
  
"Are the missiles ready?" Hanmyo asked.  
  
"Yes," Kemi replied. "Should we send one at them as a warning shot?"  
  
Mata disagreed with a grumble. "No, we should send one straight towards them. No mercy."  
  
Hanmyo nodded. "We can't let them get away," she said, and flipped the missile switch. She aimed it right at them and fired it. "Missile launched!"  
  
The missile spun, twisting with ferocity. It hit the Outlaw Star with a loud explosion that echoed through the galaxy.  
  
--  
  
The Outlaw Star shook and the lights flickered. The explosion took out one of the engines, but they were still able to keep the other two intact, so they were fine for now.  
  
Aisha climbed back onto her seat. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"A missile," Suzuka said, still sitting in her seat. "I encourage to wear your safety belt, so the next time we're hit, you won't fall onto the floor."  
  
She rubbed her head, laughing. "I'll take that into consideration."  
  
"Damn it!" Gene shouted, trying to keep himself from falling out of his chair due to the ship's rocking. "Jim, are the missiles ready?"  
  
He nodded, bringing the data on the screen. "Yeah. But we only have two that weren't damaged in the blast."  
  
"I can't believe this!" he shouted.  
  
Jim stared at his computer screen and turned the radar system. As soon as he turned it on, a beeping sound started to go off. A red dot was blinking on the screen, just like it had before the ship disappeared.  
  
"Gene, it's back!" he shouted in excitement. "The ship is on our tail. Try to turn around so we could hit it with our missiles."  
  
He nodded and used the throttle to turn the ship around to face the other one. After a few minutes, both ships were facing each other, like two cowboys in a duel to the death.   
  
Suddenly, an image appeared on the windshield. A girl with a helmet that covered her face developed on the screen. "Members of the Outlaw Star, give up, or I'll destroy you in the name of the great Hazanko."  
  
Gene smirked in a amusement. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. This is my ship and I will not give it up to whoever the hell Hazanko is."  
  
"Then die a most painful death," she said, and cutoff transmission.  
  
He rolled his eyes and aimed a missile towards the ship. "Target locked," he said, and pressed the blue button before him. "Fire!"  
  
The missile hit the ship, but didn't do enough damage to stop the ship from moving. It recovered it's damages and sped away. The Outlaw Star followed after them, twisting and turning, trying to avoid hitting any obstacles in its way. They were in a rat race for their lives.  
  
They raced for a couple of minutes, dodging he missiles the other ship sent towards them. Every missile came faster than the last, and it got harder to avoid them. It was like playing dodge ball with laser beams flying at you at deadly speeds.  
  
"Target locked," Gene said.  
  
Hearing Gene, Jim quickly jumped from his seat and stopped him from pressing the button. "No! Gene, don't press it! It's the last one we have."   
  
"Well do you have any better ideas?" he asked. "Because I'm out of them."  
  
Jim nodded, grinning. "Yes, I do. But you have to trust me."  
  
"I trust you, kid. I just don't trust them," he said.  
  
He smiled as if he wanted something from him. "Well, you're gonna have to let me drive in order for it to work correctly."  
  
Gene's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just asked him. Jim actually asked to drive the ship. That was something he never thought he would hear from him. But he trusts him well enough to let him drive it.   
  
"All right," he said, getting out of the pilot's seat. "But if you wreck it, I kill you."  
  
"It's a deal," Jim agreed, and sat down in the pilot's chair. He put on the safety belt and the headset.   
  
Gene turned to him. "Good luck." He stuck up his thumbs. "Try not to kill us."  
  
Jim gripped tightly on the throttle and stared to chase the ship. He accelerated past them, hoping they would follow him. And like he had predicted, they did, though they did send missiles after them. He swayed the ship back and forth, trying not to get by the artillery. When he got to an asteroid field, he swept past the asteroids quickly, nearly hitting them.  
  
"Watch out, Jim!" Gene snapped. "You're gonna hit an asteroid by the way you're steering."   
  
Jim smiled. "That's my intention."  
  
"What?!?" Aisha shouted. "If you hit one, we're dead!"  
  
"You'll see. Just sit back and enjoy the ride," he said.  
  
He noticed the other ship coming extremely close to each asteroid they past. He knew he would have them very soon. So he increased his speed and his closeness. The ship replied with more speed and sending more missiles towards them.   
  
He noticed the other ship coming extremely close to each asteroid they past. He knew he would have them very soon. So he increased his speed and his closeness. The ship replied with more speed and sending more missiles towards them.   
  
He then headed toward a huge asteroid. He was going straight for it, without letting up speed. He came closer and closer. Then at the last minute, he shifted right, missing it by a sharp inch. He stopped and quickly turned. He saw the ship crash into it, separating into a million pieces of metal and electrical wires. Jim's plan worked, more than he thought.   
  
--  
  
In space, a single pink rose floated adrift in the far reaches of the universe…  
  
--  
  
To Be continued…  
  
Please Review! 


	9. My Love, My Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters  
  
Hi everybody! I hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to review!  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Good job, Jim!" Aisha exclaimed, smiling happily. "You didn't kill us like I thought you would."  
  
Suzuka shot Aisha a dirty look and then grinned at Jim. "Congratulations," she said. "You did very well. Almost better than Gene."  
  
Gene ignored her comment and patted Jim's shoulder. "You did good, kid. You didn't even ruin the ship. I guess I can trust you more than I thought."  
  
"You did really good, Jim," Melfina said. "You're going to be a perfect pilot when you're older."  
  
Jim sat there, receiving their gracious praising. He knew he should be happy, but he wasn't. He felt terrible, as if somebody ripped his heart from his chest and ripped it into tiny shreds like a piece of paper through a shredding machine. The feeling was unbearable, just like the queasy feeling in his stomach. Sure he got rid of the enemy and sure he saved his friends from certain death, but that didn't mean all that much to him. He missed Hanmyo. And that meant much more to him than trying to defeat an enemy. Much more.  
  
"What's the matter, Jim?" Gene said, retracting his mile-wide grin. "Are you all right? You look as if you're going to throw up."  
  
He shook his head. "I feel--" He didn't get to finish, because he felt his lunch rising up his throat. He quickly unlatched his safety belt and ran to the bathroom. He hunched over the toilet and let it all come out. All of his emotions that he has been keeping bottled up. All of his worry. All of the ramen soup that he ate earlier. He then flushed it all away, hoping they will never return.  
  
He wiped his mouth with a towel and splashed cool water onto his burning face. He felt a little better, but not by much. No matter how much he got rid of his emotions. No matter how much he tried to be happy. Nothing would be able to bring Hanmyo back to him. He'll never feel the same way again.  
  
There was a single knock at the door. "Jim?"  
  
He quickly wiped his mouth again and unlocked the door. He opened it to see Gene staring back at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Come with me," Gene said, motioning to follow him. "I need to talk to you."  
  
They walked down the long corridor and into a circular room that had glass walls and ceiling. Space eerily swayed outside the window like a backdrop in a picture studio. They were the only ones for miles and miles, not a single ship in sight. The only neighboring objects were asteroids and parts of ancient wrecked ships. It was like a ship graveyard in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Jim walked up to one of the windows and placed his palm on the cool glass. He looked deep into the dark depths of open space. He closed his eyes and imagined that he saw Hanmyo floating on a star, waiting for him. He would go out there and save her, but when he opened his eyes, she wasn't there. And he realized it was just a dream that his mind taunted him with. He just wish it would become a reality.  
  
"Jim," Gene said, touching his shoulder. "What's the matter with you? You seem sad, and you shouldn't feel that way. You saved us from death. You're a hero.""  
  
He sighed. Did he dare to tell him the truth? Did he want him to know? [Gene is my best friend and all, but I'm not sure if I could tell him. He'd probably laugh at me anyway… Yeah. That's exactly what he'd do… Or maybe he wouldn't… I guess I'll never know until I him. Why aren't there any answers to any of my questions?]  
  
"You can tell me, Jim," he coaxed. "It's not like I'm a complete stranger or something. I'm your friend and you can tell me anything."  
  
He looked at him. "I--I miss Hanmyo," he finally said. "I didn't even get to tell her how I felt about her or even say good-bye to her."   
  
Gene stared at him with a look of sympathy sprawled out on his face. Even though he felt bad, he understood his feelings, since he also lost someone that he loved a long time ago. But this time the one Jim lost isn't dead (or at least they don't know that she's dead), like Gene's.   
  
"Jim," he said with a sigh. "You can't let it get to you. I've been down the same road you're on and I've felt the same feelings you're feeling right now. But you don't have to feel like this anymore, you're young and you have many more chances to fall in love with someone. Believe me."   
  
Jim looked at the floor and sighed. He knew Gene was right, but it didn't seem right to his heart. His mind was telling him to forget her, but his heart was undecided, leaning towards him still loving her. But he also knew that he can't keep tearing himself apart thinking about her.  
  
"Do you understand that, Jim?" he asked.   
  
He shrugged. He was only fourteen years old, but he suddenly had to act twice his age. He didn't want to, but life was making him act older than he really is. He had to grow physically and mentally all at the same time. It was hard for him to grasp that. He didn't want to get older, since life only got harder and more confusing.  
  
"I guess I do, Gene," he replied. "It's just so hard to forget someone like her, you know?"  
  
"I know," he said, and patted his back. "I know."  
  
As they stood there, staring at never-ending space, Aisha rushed in, out of breath. They turned to her and looked at her strangely.  
  
"What is it, Aisha?" Gene asked. "You look as if you ran a marathon."  
  
She placed her hand over her heart, trying to calm herself down. "H--Hazanko…is on the vidscreen," she managed to say in between breaths. "He w--wants to talk to you, Gene."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and then exchanged looks with Jim. He ran out of the room and into the cockpit, where he stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Hazanko on the screen. His face was covered with a two-faced mask and other weird-looking figures surrounded him with mischievous smiles curling on their faces.   
  
Aisha and Jim ran after him and stood on either side of him, staring at Hazanko with fear in their eyes.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the famous Gene Starwind," he said in a creaky voice. "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"What can I say, I'm a popular guy," he said with a cocky smile.   
  
Hazanko didn't approve of his arrogance; it irritated him. "You may be full of yourself now, but I assure you that you won't be too overconfident when I get a hold of you," he said. "You've only killed two of my henchmen, but you won't be as lucky when you face me."  
  
"Name the time and place," he said. "And I'll be there."  
  
"I know you will," Hazanko said, and folded his hands. "We'll meet at the Galactic Leyline in two days."  
  
Gene looked confused. He never heard about the Galactic Leyline before. "What is that?"  
  
"I guess you'll have to find out," he replied, and ended transmission.   
  
Gene hopped into the pilot's chair and put on his headset. "Gilliam, find me the coordinates of the Galactic Leyline."  
  
"I will try my best, Gene," Gilliam replied.   
  
Aisha and Jim sat down in their seats and put on their safety belts.  
  
"What are we going to do, Gene?" Suzuka asked.  
  
He shrugged. "We have to find out where this place is first and then I guess we'll go from there," he said, and then turned to Aisha. "Do you think the Catarl Catarl Empire knows anything about it?"  
  
Aisha thought for a moment and then shook her head. "I don't believe so. And even if they did, I doubt they would tell me, since I lost their trust."  
  
"Good job, Aisha," he muttered and then turned back around. "I guess we have to find it ourselves, like always."   
  
--  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
